Everything I Ever Dreamed Of
by xx-animeXalchemist-xx
Summary: Idol AU. "The first time Sora had seen her, it had been love at first sight." Sora falls in love with a beautiful idol he sees performing on TV. Roxas doesn't feel like telling his brother that 'she' really is a dream girl, just not in the way that Sora thinks she is.


**Greetings, everyone! Continuing my tradition of 'AUs That Literally No One Asked For', I present to you this silly thing. This is just self-indulgent ridiculousness. **

**I can't link things on this site, but it was inspired by a YT video my sister showed me where male K-Pop idols performed a song while cross-dressing as women, as well as a wonderful piece of artwork by an artist called ashthelazy. As with all my work these days, this is also on AO3, where you can check out the links if you are so inclined.**

x~x~x~x~x

The first time Sora had seen her, it had been love at first sight.

Yeah, even he knew that he sounded ridiculously cliché, but in that one moment it was like every fairy tale his mother had ever read to him when he was a kid made sense.

He had been heading off for hockey practice, bounding around in a bit of a nervous panic because he had somehow managed to misplace his right shin guard (again) and was currently rooting around the back of the sofa for it because at this point, he just never knew where the hell it could end up.

He could hear his brother, Roxas, making something in the kitchen, and the television in the living room in which he was currently enacting his search was displaying some sort of idol charity concert. Sora rolled his eyes, never having understood the appeal, but long since used to his brother's obsession with idols.

Well, specifically one idol in particular, and Sora would never _not_ find it amusing to tease his brother for being such a massive stan of a _male_ idol.

(It no longer mattered how hard Roxas punched him when Sora would make a sly comment or wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, it was totally worth it and besides, he'd developed a tough skin over the years of hockey and brotherly abuse).

He vaguely recalled Roxas gushing earlier about some charity concert that Ventus was performing in, and if the frantic sandwich-making sounds in the kitchen were anything to go by, he was due on soon and his brother was ensuring that he'd have enough calories to make it through the guy's performance with enough energy to cheer and jump up when Ventus got the audience hyped.

Sora's hand was deep into the sofa cushions, tongue sticking out in concentration, when he just so happened to glance up and he froze.

There, on the screen, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. It was genuinely as if something had clicked into place, that this was someone who he hadn't even known he had been waiting for, but was so, _so_ grateful that he had found her at last.

She was like someone out of his wildest, sweetest dreams.

His breath caught in his throat, his search for the shin guard long forgotten as he stared in awe.

Maybe a cynic would claim that it was a very clever combination of make-up artistry and stage lighting, but the woman possessed a beauty that effortlessly translated through the camera and it couldn't have been anything but natural.

She was dancing with a group, but Sora didn't pay the other members any mind, eyes firmly locked onto her tall physique, quite a bit taller than most in her group, her long legs elegantly strutting about the stage. She flicked one out in front of her, the diamonds on her heels glittering in the stage lighting and revealing a beautifully pale, shapely calf that had hitherto been hidden underneath her long, form-fitting back dress.

Sora heard an audible gasp at that, realised with a small degree of embarrassment that the sound had come from _him_, and tripped over himself to pull his hand out of the sofa and practically dove onto the remote, turning it up.

He wasn't all that surprised that they were singing about love, and although they were all singing together Sora was positive that he could single _her_ voice out and it was the voice of an angel. And the heavens were smiling down on him, choosing at that moment to zoom in on the woman as she flicked her long silver hair over her shoulder and shot the camera a coy look, her eyes glittering so brilliantly that they seemed to shift between shades of turquoise and green. Her plush, glossed lips formed the words of the song in a way that made him flush.

The camera panned out, the girls swaying their hips seductively, and the silverette that had caught Sora's attention ran a hand through her long hair as her body moved like liquid. She held her hand out towards the audience, the material of her long sleeves shimmering under the stage lights, and Sora hadn't even realised that he had moved, reaching out to touch the screen as if he could step through and onto the stage, linking his fingers together with hers.

"Sora!"

Sora jumped, snapping out of his reverie and stumbling back, his calves hitting the couch as he fell onto the cushions in an ungraceful heap. He looked up at Roxas sheepishly, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, uh, hey there," he grinned awkwardly.

"What were you doing?"

"Huh?"

"I was calling you, but you didn't respond. I come in and you looked like you were about to start frenching the TV."

Sora flushed. "I-I was _not_!" he huffed.

"Sure you weren't," Roxas rolled his eyes, looking up to the TV as Sora gathered himself.

"That woman," he mumbled, cheeks bright red, "T-The one with the silver hair… who… who is she?" he asked. Roxas was his go-to for idol knowledge, even if Sora had never cared for such knowledge before, and even though his brother's interests were almost exclusively placed on Ventus.

Roxas's eyes widened in recognition before finding Sora once more and regarding him with a strange expression. "The… silver hair?"

Sora nodded vigorously. "She's gorgeous!" he gushed. "It's like the moon has kissed her hair or something, and her eyes! You've seen them, right? I've never, I mean, she's just—"

Roxas bit his lip to stifle his laugh. He had never seen Sora like this before.

"I think I'm in love," Sora said very seriously, looking back over to the television where the idol gave the camera a cute wink and Sora's heart pounded almost painfully in his chest. "No, I definitely am."

Roxas couldn't help but actually laugh at that, watching his brother go all starry-eyed over… over _that_ idol.

"You're in love… with _her_?" he asked, emphasising the last word.

Sora nodded wordlessly, eyes transfixed on the screen.

"That _woman_ is the _girl_ of your dreams? You want to hold _her_? You think _she's_ 'the one'?" he snickered. Sora didn't seem to get where he was going with this, pouting at the obnoxious line of questioning.

"Hey! At least I'm in love with a top tier beauty like her, and not some dude like Ventus!" he shot back, crossing his arms petulantly.

Roxas didn't even feel the need to get mad or correct Sora's statement. For the record, though, he _wasn't_ in love with Ventus. He admired him! So what if he was a male idol? He was so cool and at the top of his game even though he was basically their age and— well. First things first.

He cleared his throat, hiding his smile behind Sora's missing shin guard. "Yeah, imagine, _you_ being in love with a dude… huh."

Sora looked back at him and his eyes widened when he saw the shin guard. "Hey, where did you—"

"In the cereal cupboard."

Roxas didn't ask, and honestly Sora didn't even _know_, but it didn't matter when he caught sight of the clock on the wall and let out a yelp. "I'm late!"

He vaulted over the back of the sofa, snatching up the shin guard and running to the front door to shove it into his hockey stick bag. "Later, Roxas! When I'm back, you gotta tell me _all_ about that beautiful idol, kay?"

And before Roxas could reply, Sora was out of the door, sprinting to try and make up for lost time.

Roxas looked over to the TV, leaning on the sofa as the current act came to an end and the host swept onto the stage in a dramatic flurry.

"Wow, what a performance! Who would have thought that some of our top male idols would make such gorgeous women?"

The crowd screamed their agreement.

The host slid over to one of the performer's to ask for their thoughts, and was told that it was certainly a unique experience to try his hand at a female routine, but that it was all for a good cause and that he hoped those at home would give generously.

"And Riku!" the host cooed, going over to said man, "After that performance, you're trending on Twitter!"

Riku blinked in surprise, and Roxas scowled a bit at the guy's obviously false modesty. Really, of all the idols Sora could have picked, it had to be this cocky bastard? He quickly pulled out his phone and opened up Twitter, annoyed to see that Riku really _was_ trending and that Sora wasn't the only one apparently in love with his female alter ego. Particularly voracious fans had already decided that 'she' was called 'Riko' and were already calling for more Riko performances.

"The hell?" Roxas muttered under his breath. "It's a guy in a dress, what is wrong with people?"

"Well, if people at home enjoyed my performance, I would urge them to get in touch and donate," Riku said after a moment of consideration.

"Honey, they didn't just enjoy it, they _loved_ it! But you heard him- or should I say _her_, haha! Everyone, please dial the number shown on your screens to give now! And don't go anywhere, because coming up we have Ventus!"

Roxas perked up at that, consoling himself with the knowledge that Riku/Riko would _surely_ be old news the second a _real_ star took to the stage.

As for what he was going to tell Sora when he got back later that evening… maybe he'd hold off on giving him the whole truth, for now.

After all, there would be something poetic about Sora teasing him for loving a male idol while _he_ was now head over heals for one. Call it karma.

It looked like, after Ventus's performance, he'd need to spend some time coming up with a story about Riko so he could regale Sora later on.

Oh, this would be _fun_.

x~x~x~x~x

**This fic was me testing the waters, but I'm already tentatively planning a multi-chaptered story where Roxas and Ventus do some sort of 'Prince and the Pauper' style switch, and because I am physically incapable of ****_not_**** putting SoRiku into every Kingdom Hearts thing I write, they'll also feature heavily. Ah, Sora finally meeting his 'dream girl' ;P**

**I'm not sure if there's any demand for something like that, so if there is, please do let me know! Comments are always appreciated and I read each one multiple times because they give me life.**

**May your lives be blessed with bountiful SoRiku goodness~**


End file.
